Sakubo
|-|Saku = |-|Bo = |-|Gorre = Summary Sakubo is a member of Project G.U. and the Epitaph User of the Avatar Gorre, The Machinator, Sakubo consists of 2 personalities, Saku and Bo, Bo befriends Haseo early on, while Saku works against him initially due to her obsession with Endrance, eventually they become infected by AIDA, they are freed by Haseo and fight alongside him against AIDA and Cubia. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-B | Low 7-B, 2-B with Gorre | At least 2-B Name: Sakubo, Iori Nakanishi Origin: .hack//G.U. Gender: Female (Player Character), Male (Offline) Age: 11 Classification: Human, Shadow Warlock, Epitaph User Powers and Abilities: |-|Pre-Gorre = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Healing, Resurrection, Power Nullification (via Seal, Banish, Beast Awakening and Rengeki), Mind Manipulation (via Charm and Confusion), Curse Manipulation (via Curse and Voodoo), Poison Manipulation (via Poison and Venom), Sleep Manipulation (via Sleep and Siesta), Life Manipulation (via Nil Theft, Nil Abduct), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Paralysis Inducement (via Paralysis, Shackle and Rengeki), Durability Negation (via Nil Defile and Nil Encroach), Damage Reduction, Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Time Manipulation (All Epitaph users, even those who have not awakened yet, can move in Avatar Space while everything else is frozen) |-|Post-Gorre = All previous abilities, Transformation, True Flight, Death Manipulation (Attacks from Avatars are instantly lethal to normal PCs), Data Manipulation (via Data Drain), Pocket Reality Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Time Manipulation (via Avatar Space), Energy Projection (via Gorre), Reality Warping (via Data Drain), Information Manipulation (via Data Drain), Absorption (via Data Drain), Invisibility (Avatars are invisible to normal people), Intangibility (Avatars cannot be interacted with by normal people), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm AIDA and other Avatars with Gorre), Existence Erasure (via Data Drain), Resistance to Death Manipulation, Possession (Appeared to be in control when AIDA was possessing them), Empathic Manipulation (Resisted the effects of the AIDA server) Attack Potency: Small City level (Comparable to Haseo) | Small City level, Multiverse level with Gorre (Can damage Skeith) | At least Multiverse level (Can damage Cubia's core) Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to Haseo), Unknown with Gorre Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small City Class | Small City Class, Multiversal with Gorre | At least Multiversal Durability: Small City level | Small City level, Multiverse level with Gorre | At least Multiverse level (Can take hits from Cubia) Stamina: Very High (Can fight through the Forest of Pain, which is 100 floors long), possibly Limitless with Gorre Range: Standard melee range with Grimoires, higher with Magic and Items, Multiversal with Data Drain and Avatar Space. Standard Equipment: Items, various Grimoires Intelligence: Average Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gorre: As an Epitaph User, Sakubo has the ability to summon the Avatar Gorre at will, doing so makes them invisible and intangible to any Non-Epitaph User, Non-AIDA PCs along with freezing time for those outside of Avatar Space. * Data Drain: Gorre right creates a cannon in front of its body that absorbs and destroys the targets data. * Avatar Space: A pocket reality that all Epitaph Users can freely enter, doing so freezes time for all those outside of it. *'Rengeki:' A technique that freezes the opponent in place, preventing them from using any abilities while Sakubo attacks them. Weaknesses: Sakubo has 2 seperate personalities, Saku and Bo, who may attempt to take control at inopportune times, Saku is arrogant and aggressive, Bo is passive and meek, Saku is obsessed with Endrance. Key: Pre-Gorre | Post-Gorre | Fight with Cubia Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Curse Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Life Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Death Users Category:Data Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Information Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Dot Hack Category:Fire Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2